Of Love and Lyrics
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: Levy had felt her life crumble, as she began anew with whatever pieces of herself she had left. then, 6 years later she is faced with her past all over again, and the feelings that come with it. Will she be able to move forward or will the love she felt so long ago consume her still very broken heart?


I decided to rewrite one of my stories..The Bitter Taste of you. I hope you all like my rewrite, I decided to put Gajeel's love for music into it. All Faves/Follows and Reviews are greatly appreciated!

 _6 Years Ago_

 _The way his fingers hit every cord made Levy's body tingle; he was simply perfection with his guitar. He could soothe her mind with his music and put her to sleep with his symphony. This was something they would enjoy with one another every night, when he would climb up the lattice leading to her room; to avoid her parents knowing. Gajeel was what you would call a trouble maker; Levy didn't care. He made her beyond happy whenever they were with each other, she knew her life was complete with him in it; even if no one else saw it._

 _Levy couldn't help the smile spread across her face at these thoughts._

" _What?" Gajeel looked at her._

" _Hmm? Oh nothing.." Levy's smile grew wider._

 _Gajeel smirked that oh so sexy smirk and she felt her heart melt._

" _I love you." Levy mouthed._

 _Gajeel leaned in over his guitar to caress the back of her head with his hand, then his lips brushed against hers._

 _Levy let out a low moan, which in turn made Gajeel moan in satisfaction; as he then set the guitar to the side. He scooped her up in his arms, pulling her closer until Levy's body was straddled on his lap. He brushed a loose strand of blue hair to the side, making Levy tingle. She nipped at his neck, then kissed the same area; doing each step over and over again until she stopped just above his chest._

" _We have to be quite shrimp, I don't want your dad coming and kicking my ass." Gajeel smirked._

" _hehe.." Levy just giggled, continuing her assault on his neck._

" _Shrimp you're really not playing fair here. Gihi" Gajeel laughed, making Levy's body bounce on his lap._

" _And?" Levy looked up at him, tracing her fingers along his iron piercings that ran along his facial features. Sure he was a bad boy; but he was her bad boy._

 _He wrapped his arms further around her tiny waist, holding her in his embrace; his nose nuzzled into her hair._

" _I saw the envelope for Princeton…" Gajeel looked down at her._

 _Levy squirmed in his arms, she was hoping to hide it from him until she made a decision; yet she felt she had already._

" _Oh.." Levy didn't quite know what to say._

" _Oh?" Gajeel questioned her. "What did it say?"_

" _I..well..I.." Levy fidgeted with her fingers looping in his shirt fabric._

" _Levy…" Gajeel never said her real name unless he was growing impatient or annoyed._

" _I..I..got accepted…" Levy looked at him warily._

" _Really?" Gajeel looked at her in amazement._

" _Yeah, but I don't think I'll go." Levy shrugged her shoulders._

" _Wait, what?" Gajeel released her from his embrace. "Why?"_

 _Levy didn't like the absence of his arms, especially considering the conversation they were now having._

" _I don't think I'll fit in." She lied. "I can go to the community college here." She diverted her gaze from his._

" _Yeah, but the literary program in Princeton is one of the best." Gajeel said. "You worked really hard for it." He tilted her chin to look up at him. "Please don't let a man like me hold you back."_

 _Levy could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, unable to stop herself from letting out every emotion she had been feeling since the letter arrived over a week ago._

" _I don't want to leave you, I can go to community college her while you work on your music." Levy pleaded with him. "We can support each other, I don't need to go to Princeton."_

 _Gajeel frowned at her, he didn't want Levy to sacrifice something as amazing as Princeton for a lowlife like him; he really never felt he fully deserved her at times anyway._

" _Levy, I love you too much to let you give that up." Gajeel kissed her cheek._

" _Gajeel, we'll figure it out." Levy tried to reassure him and as he shook his head in agreement, she had the feeling he wasn't so sure with the idea. She reached up just enough to place a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _This man was everything she wanted and ever needed, she couldn't imagine a life without him._

 _One Month Later_

 _Levy's head was pounding, she couldn't believe this was happening; her life was falling apart. Her hands were trembling as she looked at the letter that was wilting from her tears; he was leaving her really leaving her._

" _No…no!" Levy fell to her knees, her heart was ripping in two. "Why?"_

 _She clenched the letter as tight as she could, not wanting to believe this was really happening to her. Levy managed to muster up what little strength she had left to find him, she needed to see him. She crumpled the letter into her jacket pocket, noticing that it was raining outside; she lifted her black hood and ran into the downpour. She ran through her little neighborhood of Magnolia, determination on her brain; she needed to see him._

 _Every puddle she ran into made her grunt in frustration, the feeling of water squishing in her shoes; yet she didn't seem to care after the third puddle she ran into. She didn't care if she grew wary and covered in mud, or fell into a puddle that could swallow her whole; she needed to find him. She felt tired, panting from exhaustion; her legs growing weaker until she was faced with the very familiar building that was his home. She inhaled one last time before walking one foot at a time through the flagstone that guided her to his front door, this was it. She felt nervous and uncertain while she lightly knocked on his door, unsure of what was to happen now; one thing was sure she needed this man in her life. She proceeded to knock one last time until it was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob moving and clinking, the sight of his roommate Laxus now appeared._

" _Umm…hi.." Levy looked at him nervously._

" _Levy..uh hi…" Laxus seemed to be a little surprised to have seen her here._

" _His Gajeel home?" Levy inquired, hoping he was._

" _Uh..no.." Laxus answered. "It's probably not a good idea to go looking for him either."_

" _Oh." Levy hung her head in shame. "I see." Levy began to cry, hoping that the falling rain would hide her tears that followed the splatters on the front porch._

" _He's gone Levy." Laxus said._

" _Oh." Levy didn't have anything else to say, in that moment she felt herself fade away; not knowing if she could be whole again. "Thanks." Levy turned on her heels and proceeded to walk away, with her face looking down at the ground._

 _Her walk seemed to last forever, she didn't care if she ever made it home; she just didn't care anymore. She truly didn't know what she had done for him to leave her like that, she really didn't. As she continued to walk through Magnolia park, she came across a giant tree; one that her and Gajeel had spent many sunny days under. The palm of her hand traced the divots in the wood, searching until she found what she knew would be there; a heart with her and Gajeel's initials carved into the ever growing tree. Her cries seemed to muffle under the sound of the rain continuously pouring. She slid to the ground, not caring for the mud that had now stuck itself to her navy blue jeans._

 _Levy pulled out the letter he had written to her, crying as she read every word once again; then anger coursed through her as she took the letter ripping it into four pieces. She let the pieces rest in the palm of her hand, as the wind swept them all away except for one; she looked at the final piece that laid there. Tears pouring down her face as the words resonated in her mind:_

 _I will always love you._

 _-Gajeel_

Present Day 

Levy awoke to the bright rays of the morning sun peeking through her black curtains. She thought that the dark fabric would prevent the sunlight from shining through, she didn't do mornings very well; or anything else besides work for that matter.

"Uggh." Levy groaned, sliding one leg at a time out from under her covers.

As she sat up on the edge of her bed, the alarm rang in her ears; Levy slammed the palm of her hand down on the _snooze_ button silencing the device. It was Monday, her least favorite day of the week; coffee was a must. She slid her feet into her baby blue slippers, shuffling into the kitchen; scratching the mess of blue locks that rested atop her head. The light shown even brighter through her kitchen window, she hissed as the light seemed to blind her before she opened the fridge to pull her coffee grounds out, along with cream.

As she had finished setting up the coffee pot with the right amount of grounds to water ratio, she walked back into her room to plug her iPod into the stereo deck she had received from Lucy for her birthday last year. As she skimmed through her music, one band seemed to catch her attention; they did on occasion. She pressed **play** and the sound that was _Skillet_ surrounded her apartment. She shuffled into the bathroom, holding her outfit for the day cradled into her arms; a hot shower would do her some good. The water turned to life, as she undressed letting water heat up and fill the room with steam; a glimpse of a memory caught her off guard.

The pink symbol that was forever inked on her body, the one thing she wished she could erase; yet couldn't bring herself to do it. Levy starred at it for a while longer, remember when _they_ had snuck out one night and gotten them together, to forever bind themselves to one another.

"Tch, what a joke." Levy thought, stepping into her shower; letting the water wash away her memories.

Levy could feel the warmth leaving the water, after what seemed like a while; deciding it was best to get out and continue with her day. Levy turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing her bright orange towel that rested next to the shower door; wrapping the material around her body. She walked out of the bathroom holding another orange towel, ruffling it though her hair; then stopping dead in her tracks as she listened to the song that seemed to slip into her playlist. It was a song that she had thought she had deleted, one that she made sure never rang in her ears again; _Not Strong Enough_ By _Apocalyptica_. The lyrics drifted through her brain, making her weak in the knees yet again; she remembered the memories of _him_ playing the chords on his guitar for her at night.

She rushed to her phone and exited out of her music app, maybe music wasn't a good idea this morning. Levy composed herself again and changed into her outfit, making her way to the kitchen; pouring the dark liquid of coffee into her Princeton mug. The last few days had been emotionally exhausting, she kept reliving the past, a past that she thought she had forgotten 6 years ago; apparently not.

Levy walked into the office building of Fairy Tail Inc., they were a highly regarded publishing company; for their many publishing's ranging from world news to music. Today she would find out if she got the story she had worked so hard for to get, it was a month long project; one she was ready for. If she were to get the job, she would embark on a road trip with one of the top leading bands in the business today. A piece that would delve into the inside life of a rock band. The thought of adventure was enough to make her sign up for the piece, she beamed with excitement hoping she was chosen.

Levy walked to her desk, plopping her messenger bag down next to her.

"Good morning!" Lucy shouted, holding a coffee mug in her hands.

"Morning!" Levy said, her words shaking nervously.

"You'll get it." Lucy winked at her, then sunk into her cubicle.

"I hope so." Levy sighed.

Levy had worked for so long to get where she was today, she went to Princeton; graduated with honors and was offered a job at Fairy Tail the day after her graduation. All her plans and dreams fell into place, like she had planned; all except one. Levy huffed and slid out of her cubicle, walking toward the break room for another cup of coffee.

As she poured the coffee into her mug, she heard the sound of heels hitting the tile. Knowing very well who that might be, she turned and smiled; noticing Mirajane standing with a smile on her face.

"Levy!" Mirajane walked closer. "I've been looking for you, Mr. Makarov wants to see you."

"Really?" Levy squeaked.

"Yes!" Mira giggled.

Levy held onto her mug as she then made her to way to her boss's office that sat on the very top floor of the building. She lightly tapped on the metal door before she heard the low voice of a man welcome her inside.

As Levy walked in, she saw the office chair turn to meet her and smiled as Mr. Makarov ushered to please take a seat.

"Hello child." Makarov said, with a kind voice.

"Hello sir." Levy's face turned red; her body filled with anticipation.

"I see you're nervous." Makarov stated.

"A little." Levy lied, she was very nervous.

"Well, I have some good news." Makarov said. "I have come to a decision about the latest piece."

"Oh, you have?" Levy's heart raced.

"Yes, Levy; I want you to write it." He said. "You have more than proven yourself capable."

Levy was beyond ecstatic. "Thank you so much sir!" Levy jumped out of her seat. "You won't be disappointed!" Writing was her life, and she was finally given an assignment that would prove herself to be a writer.

Delving into a project that would consume a month or more of her life, to really understand the subject she was writing about; she couldn't help the smile the spread from ear to ear.

"I'm very glad you're excited." Makarov stated. "Your subject for the article is a band that has been climbing the rock music charts for quite some time now; you'll be meeting them tonight at their concert."

"Really?" Levy was surprised she would be meeting them so soon.

"Yes, the band is called Iron Heart." Makarov smiled. "Get ready, this will be one heck of an assignment." He let out a loud laugh.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Levy reassured herself and her boss; yet she couldn't understand why the band's name sounded so familiar.


End file.
